Caribbean Theater of the Great Pacific War
announcing a declaration of war on the Deltoran Republic. | date = May 17, 2011 - June 15, 2011 | place = Deltoran Republic Bermuda Union | coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = CTO is occupied for a short period of time by the DR | cause = See Great Pacific War | result = STOP Victory | status = Ended | combatant1 = STOP and allies Deltoran Republic Bermuda Union Peruvian Democratic League Chilean separatists Cuban Independence Movement United States of JBR | combatant2 = CTO , UPAC and allies | combatant3 = | commander1 = Laura Nifestri Gregor Hammelson Frank Cy Nava Ladmril Ham Young Andrew Greng Nathon Carrelson Henry Jumpers Tyler Jacobs Andrew Antin | commander2 = Juan Miguel Fuente-Alba Poblete Edmundo González Robles Jorge Rojas Avila Rafael Rey Rey | commander3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = }} The Caribbean Theater of the Great Pacific War (Caribbean Theater) was a of the Great Pacific War that referred to the war fought in the Deltoran Republic, the , its islands, and the . It was sometimes referred to as a sub-theater of the American Theater because of its geographic locale but it is treated as a separate theater by both combatant sides alike. It was one of the four theaters of the war, the others being the American Theater, the Pacific Theater, and the Afro-Eurasia Theater. The theater was mostly fought between the signatories of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact and its allies versus the members of the Caribbean Treaty Organization, United Pacific Aligned Coalition, and their allies. The war was protested by Deltoran civilians, claiming the "DR military should never be defeated". Timeline *May 17: Raul Castro declares war on the Deltoran Republic *May 18: Grenada declares war on , and Jamaica follows suit, sending only supplies to the Deltoran government. *May 20: The Caribbean Treaty Organization is formed and declares war on the DR *May 21: The Bermuda Union declares war on CTO *May 23: UPAC and CTO launch the Invasion of Deltora *May 25: The Southern portion of the DR is captured by CTO forces *May 26: Deltoran soldiers regroup, and the largest land counterattack in history is launched *June 10: The Southern Counterattack ends with the Battle of Joplin, and Puerto Rico is liberated while Jamaica officially enters the theater. *June 11: Haiti is invaded. *June 12: Haiti surrenders, the Dominican Republic surrenders in fear of being invaded. *June 13: The Liberation of Panama begins, and meanwhile, the Invasion of Libya begins in the Afro-Eurasia Theater. The United States of JBR officially enters the theater. *June 14: Cape Verde and St.Vincent surrenders to the STOP Expedetionary Force *June 15: The Havana Treaty ends the conflict Category:Great Pacific War Category:Wars of the Deltoran Republic Category:Theaters of the Great Pacific War